


If it feels so right, why shouldn't we?

by dudawtty



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudawtty/pseuds/dudawtty
Summary: Petra asks Jane to teach her how to kiss, Jane is a little too resistant.Just your classic kiss teaching prompt but with a little more drama to spice things up.
Relationships: Petra Solano/Jane Villanueva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	If it feels so right, why shouldn't we?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Just to clear things up: They're both 16 and in the same grade. Yeah it's just that.  
> Please forgive any grammatical mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> Thank you so much @rennywilson on tumblr for sending me this prompt :)

"Come on, it's not like it's going to hurt you or anything!" Petra insisted, lifting her head from the pillow.

They've been in this discussion for about a week and a half now, when the blonde brought it up. Although you can only call it a discussion if there are two people involved in the debate, this was more like a person and "a robot who chose to ignore them" - Petra's words, not mine - kind of discussion.

"I've already said no, Petra, drop it," Jane replied without looking up from her book. "Now, would you mind getting your butt here and actually helping me with homework?"

"I would very much not, milady." Petra rose dramatically from the bed and took a seat beside her. "But I guess things could go a lot faster if you just helped me out."

"Just take this book, I'll handle the rest on my own," The latina sighed ignoring Petra, just proving how much the discription fit her.

"I mean, it's a win-win situation. I learn how to kiss properly, you pass your biology exam." She took a quick look at the book in her hands. "Here, it says right here: Mutualism is a relationship where both organisms benefit from the interaction"

"You know I don't need your help to pass my exam, miss biology," Jane chuckled. "So, that means it wouldn't be mutualism, it would be more on the lines of commensalism."

"See? I'm already teaching you so much!"

"You always have an answer, don't you?"

"What can I say? It's a gift."

They both laughed, neither of them knew exactly the reason why. The thing is, when you have such an old friendship you don't need a reason to laugh and to be happy, you just are. And, let me tell you this, their friendship was as old as they can remember, probably as old as they were. But with such a history came other things too, came the fear to take a wrong step and break it forever, Jane was very aware of that, both of them were. 

"If you're so smooth then tell me, how haven't you had your first kiss yet?" Jane dropped as they ceased laughing. 

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't find the right person or something," Petra replied, she could feel her heart race a little.

"Oh come on, Petra, you've got probably everyone at school all over you, girls, boys and everyone in between." 

"Yeah, but I don't feel like any of them are right. Besides, I'm afraid I'll screw it up 'cuz I don't know how to kiss properly, it all just seems off." The blonde scratched the back of her neck, already knowing what would come next. 

"You'll probably feel like that forever if you don't get this over with already," Jane said. "Look, I'm not pushing you to do something if you don't feel comfortable, but you should go for it even if it doesn't feel perfect, nothing will ever feel perfect." 

"You're probably right," She mumbled. "I'm comfortable with it, I'm just insecure about messing things up." 

"Wait, did I just hear you say you were insecure about something?" The brunette laughed. "This is probably the first time I see you insecure over anything."

"It's the first time I see myself insecure over anything as well!" Petra shouted, laughing at her own situation. "That's why it's so scary, okay? I wish I didn't feel like this, but I do." 

"Oh," It was all Jane could push out of her mouth for a split second. "If you really feel so bad and it's stopping you like this, maybe I could reavaluate my answer."

Jane regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth, already having an idea of where they were going to lead them. But deep down, she wished she had said them sooner, she wasn't sure why.

"Really?" Petra's eyes widened, that was a surprise. "I guess I didn't expect you to."

"I didn't expect myself to either, but seeing you like this breaks me," Jane looked into her eyes in a sign of comprehension. "You're like a sister to me, you know that." 

"You're like a sister to me too." 

"Well, that's about enough sappiness for today," She said smiling. "If we're gonna so this we better hurry, that pile of homework isn't getting smaller." 

"Aye, captain!" Petra didn't know why she said that, she just knew she felt awkward and embarrassed but at least it was the last time she would feel like that over such a small thing.

"Okay, you weirdo," Jane laughed. "First, you have to know that a kiss starts before the lips actually touch, it starts by the way you're leaning in and using your eyes, let me show you."

Jane placed her hand on Petra's cheek and flicked her eyes between the freezing blue of her orbes and the strawberry red of her lips, barely opening her own lips while pulling the blonde's face closer, feeling Petra's uneven breath meet hers. Petra felt froze and burnt on the inside, all at the same time, her arms wouldn't obey her and pull Jane to her by the waist. She felt the black in her eyes win over the blue, she felt herself fall into the abyss that was Jane. Petra felt lost.

Their lips met, it all still felt a little too awkward, they could feel their teeth clack together and noses bump sometimes, but that didn't break the mood. And even though their tongues didn't touch Petra could feel a warmth inside, a glow, as if her heart wanted to burst out. Her mind was all over the place, she didn't care about anything in that moment, just Jane's chapstick's taste and the way their lips slid against each other.

"That was... something," Jane said, before Petra could come to her senses. "Not bad for a first one, really."

"Than- Thank you, I guess," Her voice came out a little more rough than normally. She felt amused, almost in awe, as she tried to put her thoughts in place. 

"Try putting a little more tongue, but not too much, just try moving your tongue." 

This time Petra was the one to start the action, following Jane's slow movements. It didn't take long for them to be lost into the kiss, the brunette's mind filled with incoherent thoughts as she gave in to her long forgotten desires. 

"Petra, we can't," Jane said, fighting her urge to wrap her arms around her. 

"Why?" Her lips were almost as red as her face, her whole body burnt with love. "Tell me, Jane, why?"

"Because..." Gosh, it was so easy to lose herself in those eyes. "Because we can hurt each other, it can ruin our friendship."

"I don't think there's a way to save our friendship now, we already took the step from where there's no turning back," Petra ran her fingers through her hair, she felt energized. "And why shouldn't we, Jane? Why shouldn't we, when I feel like I see the universe when you're by my side? Why, when you're everything in my mind every fucking minute of every fucking day? Why when all I wanna do is hug you and tell you how much I wish I could protect you, how much i want to see you grow, to be by your side? And why, when I know you feel the same?!"

"Petra," Her voice almost lost itself in the heavy tension of the room. Her brain felt scrambled. She was consumed by a feeling, a weird, good weird, feeling and suddenly everything came to place. "Oh fuck it, I love you so much. You're right and I couldn't be happier that you are, I didn't realize how strong my feelings for you were just until now. I can't imagine my life without you." 

At this point the energy in the room was too strong, they were both on their feet. Their bodies colided as they pulled each other closer at the same time, their lips met in a perfect kiss, no nose bumping, no teeth clacking. Just a raw feeling, just raw love, the most beautiful form of love, young love. 

"Okay, okay." Jane said, going against her better judgement and sliding her mouth away from Petra's. "As much as I love this more than anything else, there's a lot of homework waiting for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed 'cuz I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> I accept prompts for couples I ship, which are many, just send me something via tumblr on @pinkpunkpie :)
> 
> Anyway, kudos are very much appreciated if you liked it and I love reading your comments, specially if there are any tips for me to get better! 
> 
> Hope you're all staying home as much as you can and staying safe <3


End file.
